Why don't you kiss her Lilly?
by xkittycatgirlx
Summary: song-fiction. One shot. "One year, One month, One day, and 16 hours." It's Miley's 15th birthday! How is Lilly going to make it special? Liley. Miley/Lilly femslash don't like don't read


**_Sara:_** Hey! So you guys said you wanted me to keep do lileys so her is one. I'm working on a darker liley, but writer's block is stopping me. So I wrote what has been on my mind lately. I've been thinking of my crush, best friend, Alison. I promissed my self that I will tell her on her 15th birthday and I was wondering how I should tell her when the time comes. I would also like to thank _**SHEHASMYHEART**_ I've been reading their story 'You belong with me' you should go read it and their Liley twists on episodes. (Thank you Taylor and Mandy for being awesome) --- if they read this. **Anyway if you don't like femslash then don't read this!** ok I have funny reading! R&R pleaz!

* * *

**Were the best of friends**

**And we share our secrets **

**She knows everything that is on my mind**

**But lately somethings changed**

**As I lie awake in my bed**

**A voice here inside my head **

**Softly says**

I'm lying in bed thinking of her. I guess you could say I'm still debating if I'm going to tell her like I planned to do. How to do it though! _Why don't you kiss_, I think to myself. I guess I should tell you about her. She has beautiful blue eyes that if look closely you can see a hint of green at the bottom that made me think of her eyes like the ocean with sea weed at the bottom. Don't even get me started on her rich brown hair. God I would to run my figures through it.

Today is her 15th birthday and I planned in 6th grade to tell her how I feel today. I just never sat down and planned how I would do this or what I would say. Just thinking about it makes my stomach start to go into knots. I look over at my wall of pictures and I look at all my pictures of her and me.

**Why don't you kiss her **

**Why don't you tell her**

**Why don't you let her see**

**The feelings that you hide**

**Cuz she'll never know **

**If you never show**

**The way you feel inside**

Most of them we had our arms around each other smiling at the camera, but my top favorite are of the ones we don't know there is a picture being taken. One of them is of us lying in the sand and you can see my hand start to creep over to her hand trying to grab it. Another is when we had a sleep over after my first Hannah Montana concert backstage and she was so tired that she wrapped her arms around my waist not knowing my feelings.

**Oh im so afraid to make that first move**

**Just a touch and we **

**Could cross the line**

**And everytime she's near**

**I wanna never let her go **

**Confess to her what my heart knows**

**Hold her close**

I look away from my pictures and focus on the task in hand. Sitting up on my bed I think of a way in my head. I could just walk up to her and kiss her like I do in my dreams when I admit my feelings to her, but I figured I could sing to her. My singing has gotten' better since 6th grade. I think of songs to sing her and finally one of my favorite songs comes into my mind.

I grab my old guitar that I learned to play over to the summer because I needed something to take her off my mind. I pluck a few strings before I play the beginning bars remembering playing it during the summer. I love the song so I put the guitar on my back and head over to her house.

**Why don't you kiss her **

**Why don't you tell her**

**Why don't you let her see**

**The feelings that you hide**

**Cuz she'll never know **

**If you never show**

**The way you feel inside**

I say hi to Mr. S as I enter the house and he smiles at me. I head up to Miley's bedroom to see she is still in bed. I look over at the clock to see that it is only eight in the morning, but who cares. Love surpasses all rights… right? I sit down in her desk chair and I play the beginning of the song. When the words start I sing and I see her slowly waking up.

**What would she say**

**I wonder would she just turn away**

**Or would she promise me **

**That she's here to stay**

**It hurts me to wait**

**I keep asking myself**

She is completely awake now. Her blue eyes are on me and I can tell she is about to cry. I want so badly go get up and whip her tears away. But I keep playing not trying to ruin the mood.

**Why don't you kiss her **

**Why don't you tell her**

**Why don't you let her see**

**The feelings that you hide**

**Cuz she'll never know **

**If you never show**

**The way u feel inside**

I finally finish, I place the guitar down, and she jumps into my arms crying and kissing me.

I gladly kiss her back, but whimper a little when she pulls away. She stays on my lap, stares into my eyes and asks, "How long?"

I answer her honestly, "One year, one month, one day and 16 hours."

She smiles and kisses me again, this time with more passion and lust. I can't help the smile that creeps across my face and I lick her bottom lip.

**Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)**

**Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)**

**Why don't you let her see**

**The feelings that you hide**

**Cuz she'll never know**

**If you never show**

**The way you feel inside...**

She pulls away and asks me, "Lils. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I nod with a soft smile before saying, "Oh you can count on me stay for a long time baby girl."


End file.
